


A Pain In The Ass

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, M/M, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all the ways possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon-san's lovely prompt! Thank you very much dear!

Kasamatsu woke up at the mere sound of the birds singing in his window. Gentle and warm rays were shining upon his face, as he inhaled deeply the air of a brand new day. He stretched his arms, letting out a yawn and feeling life coming inside him with every breath. Then, he got out of the bed to make breakfast, afterwards waking up his beautiful, still asleep boyfriend with a kiss on the cheeks, ruffling his hair and enjoying the lazy Sunday morning with him.

Or that’s what _should_ have happened, but instead he woke up annoyed and tired because he didn’t get enough sleep and those fucking birds wouldn’t shut the fuck up, and why the hell was the window open, he couldn’t sleep when there was any light in the room, and when he tried to get out of bed to go take a shower and then go back to kick Kise for the huge mess that was their bedroom, the first thing his muscles did was to complain, immediately dropping the task as he fell very loudly in the ground, his ass muscles again complaining because of the impact. _It’s your own damn fault,_ he told them. 

Apparently, his fall really _was_ loud, because Kise was awake, and that was unusual. “Kasamacchi?” he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning, looking a little confused.

“On the ground,” he tsked, scowl obviously on his face, as he stared at the blonde with murderous intent on his eyes.

“Why the hell are you on the ground?” 

“Enjoying the fucking view, Ryouta. What do you _think_? I just fell!”

“Then get up?” The look on his face was confused, and Kasamatsu took a mental note not to be so gentle with him next time.

“Yeah, thank you for your amazing advice,” he was trying to do just that, but his legs were wobbling and his knees shaking, and he fell again, “Shit! I hate you, Ryouta!”

“What did I _do_?” The boy looked outraged, like a kid being accused of breaking the vase. Kasamatsu slapped his own forehead.

“Why don’t you use that brain of yours once in a while? _You fucked me so hard I’m sore_ , that’s what you did! It hurts as fuck, you little shit!”

Now Kise was giggling as he realized what happened. “Oh,” the giggled turned into a mischievous smile, “But that’s not my entire fault, is it? You were the one asking me for more and harder, weren’t you?” 

“Shut up!” It was all he could come up with, blushing and hating the blonde even more. The mischievous smile widened, turning into that smile he always made when he was about to say something _terrible_. He was about to say, “don’t,” but didn’t have the time, because Kise was already giggling.

“Oh, Senpai, don’t be such a _sore loser_ ,” he looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh, and Kasamatsu scowled at him.

“Fuck you, Kise! It’s all your fault! Stop making fun of me!”

“Oh, quit the _butthurt*_ ,” he was chuckling now, trying to hold back, but Kasamatsu’s face was just priceless, he looked almost betrayed as he stared at him in shock.

“I guess it feels like a surprise coming right out of the _back door_.”

“One more pun, Kise,” he was pressing his fingers on his eyes, sighing heavily, “one more pun and I’ll kill you.”

Now he couldn’t hold back; he burst out laughing, his head pointed backwards, his whole body trembling. There were _tears_ coming out of the brat’s eyes. Yukio couldn’t believe the situation he was in. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he obviously didn’t mean it, if the way he wiped the tears with a smile still on was any indication, “I guess I’ll have to take care of you today, uh?” he was smiling, “I bet you want to take a shower. We kind of passed out after tonight, didn’t we?” 

“And whose fault is that?” He looked accusatively at him.

“Us both’s, obviously,” he shrugged, “I don’t recall any complaints. No wait, that’s not true. I do remember you complaining about how much would I take to prepare you and how I was such a tease… Hm…” He had his hands on his chin, theatrically pretending he was thinking about the issue.

“God, just shut up,” he said, looking the other way. Since his ears were pink, too, it didn’t have the effect he wanted. Kise just chuckled and took him in his arms, one of them holding his back and the other behind his knees. Kasamatsu obviously wasn’t pleased. “Don’t carry me like a fucking princess around!” he tried to slap Ryouta, but he was solemnly ignoring the older one, dodging easily his hands since his arms were hurting, too. _I wonder how this even happened._ His _arms_ were sore? 

“Oh, sorry, I guess you don’t like to be a princess. Would you rather be a king, Kasamacchi?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” he answered, noticing too late that he fell right into Ryouta’s trap. _Why am I playing along?_ but Kise was already switching his position, now holding him from his armpits and raising him in the direction of the window, screaming some nonsense that vaguely reminded the first words of the Lion King theme song.

“It’s the circle of life, and it moves us all, through despair and hope, through faith and loooooove,” Kise kept singing, or rather yelling at the top of his lungs, until Kasamatsu started kicking his belly, but he just started laughing and switched positions so Kasamatsu was back to princess style. “God damn it, Ryouta, I’m older than you, I’m not fucking Simba! And don’t even try saying I’m the shorter, it’s a 11cm difference, I don’t look like a kid at all!” he complained.

“Well, but you certainly weight like one,” Kise pointed out, “I mean, really senpai, 66kg? What do you even _eat_?**” 

“The same thing you do, since we live together,” he replied, voice tone full of annoyance, “I just don’t dig in the food like a starving man like you do.”

“I don’t do that!” Kise whined.

He snorted, “I can’t even see your face”

“So mean!” Kise complained.

Kasamatsu snorted again, but he was also smiling, “I have to get my revenge, don’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> *I’m not sure if you use this expression in other countries, so just in case: butthurt = being offended by something that was just meant to be a joke. 
> 
> **Yes, senpai actually weights 66kg. This is equivalent to 145lbs. When I heard that I was just. What the hell even. I’m two years younger and a girl and I weight more than him.
> 
> I hope you liked it, anon-san!


End file.
